Trzej muszkieterowie/II/36
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XXXVI KROPLA, PRZEPEŁNIAJĄCA CZARĘ. Zaledwie Rochefort wyszedł, pani Bonacieux wbiegła i zastała milady rozpromienioną. — No cóż — odezwała się — stało się, czegoś się obawiała? dziś wieczorem lub jutro kardynał przyśle po ciebie? — Kto ci o tem powiedział, moje dziecię?... — zapytała milady. — Słyszałam z własnych ust tego pana. — Usiądź tu przy mnie — rzekła milady. — Już jestem. — Poczekaj, przekonam się, czy nas kto nie podsłuchuje. — Na co te wszystkie ostrożności? — Dowiesz się zaraz. Milady poszła, otworzyła drzwi, wyjrzała na korytarz, poczem dopiero wróciła i usiadła obok pani Bonacieux. — Zatem — rzekła — dobrze swoją rolę odegrał? — Kto taki? — Ten rzekomy wysłannik kardynała. — Więc on grał tylko rolę? — Tak, moje dziecię. — Więc ten człowiek?... — Jest moim bratem — rzekła milady, zniżając głos. — Twoim bratem?... — krzyknęła pani Bonacieux. — Tobie jednej powierzam tę tajemnicę, moja droga; jeżeli powiesz o niej komukolwiek, zgubisz mnie bezpowrotnie, a może i siebie w dodatku. — O! mój Boże! — Powiem ci zaraz, co znaczy to wszystko: brat mój, jadąc tutaj, żeby mnie zabrać gwałtem, jeśliby tego było potrzeba, spotkał w drodze wysłańca kardynała (który także po mnie dążył), i jechał ciągle za nim. Aż nareszcie w miejscu jakiemś pustem i odludnem dobył szpady i zażądał od niego papierów, w jakie był opatrzony; ten chciał się bronić... brat mój go zabił. — To okropne — rzekła pani Bonacieux, drżąc cała. — W ten sposób jedynie mógł zdobyć papiery... Zabrał pismo kardynalskie, przedstawił się tutaj, jako przysłany od niego, a teraz za parę godzin najdalej przyśle ekwipaż po mnie, niby z polecenia Jego Eminencji. — Rozumiem, ten powóz będzie od brata twojego. — Tak, ale to nie wszystko jeszcze: czy sądzisz, że list który otrzymałaś, pisała pani de Chevreuse.... — Więc co? — Jest on podrobiony. — Jakto? — Nie od niej on pochodzi: to zasadzka, żebyś nie stawiała oporu, gdy przyjdą po ciebie... — Przecież to d‘Artagnan przyjdzie? — Nie wierz temu; d‘Artagnan i jego przyjaciele są pod Roszellą, nie wolno im wyjeżdżać z obozu. — Skąd wiesz o tem? — Brat spotkał emisarjuszów kardynalskich w przebraniu muszkieterów. Zamierzali wywołać cię do bramy; porwaliby cię i odstawili z powrotem do Paryża. — O, mój Boże! tracę zmysły w tym chaosie... Czuję, że gdyby tak dłużej potrwało, rozumbym straciła. — Czekajno... — Co takiego? — Słyszę stuk kopyt końskich... Milady otworzyła okno i skinęła na panią Bonacieux, aby się zbliżyła. Młoda kobieta podeszła ku niej. Rochefort właśnie przejeżdżał. — Adieu, braciszku — zawołała milady. Jeździec podniósł głowę, zobaczył obydwie kobiety i nie zatrzymując konia, ukłonił się z galanterją. — Poczciwy Jerzy!... — powiedziała milady, zamykając okno, a twarz jej wyrażała smutek i przywiązanie. — Kochana moja — odezwała się pani Bonacieux — przebacz, że ci przerywam! lecz, na miłość Boską, poradź, co mam robić? Masz więcej doświadczenia, mów! — Najpierw — odparła milady — może się mylę, może d‘Artagnan wraz z przyjaciółmi rzeczywiście przybędą cię oswobodzić. — O!... to za wielkie szczęście dla mnie! — W takim razie byłaby to kwestja czasu jedynie, rodzaj wyścigów, kto pierw tu przybędzie. Jeżeli twoi przyjaciele, jesteś uratowana, jeżeli zaś zausznicy kardynała, pojmujesz, żeś zgubiona. — O tak, zgubiona bez ratunku? Co robić tedy, co robić? — Znalazłby się sposób bardzo prosty... — Jaki, powiedz mi? — Czekać ukryta w tych stronach i w ten sposób przekonać się, co za jedni przybędą tu upominać się o ciebie. — Ale gdzie czekać? — Nic łatwiejszego; ja sama myślę ukryć się o jakie kilka mil stąd i czekać, aż brat przyjedzie... Wiesz co! zabiorę cię z sobą... razem się ukryjemy i razem będziemy oczekiwać... — Mnie stąd nie wypuszczą, jestem prawie, jak w więzieniu. — Ponieważ przypuszczają, iż wyjeżdżam z rozkazu kardynała, nie pomyślą, że masz ochotę iść ze mną. — Więc cóż mam zrobić? — Ot tak: powóz stanie przed bramą, będziesz się niby ze mną żegnała i wejdziesz na stopień, by mnie uścisnąć raz ostatni; służący mego brata będzie już uprzedzony, da znak pocztyljonowi i ruszymy galopem... — A jeżeli d‘Artagnan przyjedzie? — Czyż nie dowiemy się o tem? — W jaki sposób? — Bardzo prosty. Odeślemy służącego do Bethune, zamieszka naprzeciw klasztoru: jeżeli zobaczy wysłańców kardynała, nie ruszy się z miejsca, jeżeli d‘Artagnan i jego towarzyszy, przyprowadzi ich do nas. — O! tak, tak, masz rację; wszystko będzie dobrze, jak najlepiej, lecz nie oddalajmy się bardzo od klasztoru. — O jakie kilka mil najwyżej; osiądziemy przy granicy, a na wypadek trwogi, uciekniemy z Francji. — A teraz co robić? — Zrób jedną rzecz... — Jaką? — Powiedz tej poczciwej przełożonej, że pragniesz ze mną razem jadać, abyśmy jak najwięcej były z sobą... — O! bardzo dobrze!... w ten sposób będziemy ciągle razem. — Idź zaraz i poproś... ja czuję się zmęczona. — Idź, najdroższa, a gdzie się znów spotkamy? — W tym pokoju, za godzinę. — Tutaj, za godzinę?... o! jakaś ty dobra, jak ja ci jestem wdzięczna. — Jakżebym mogła nie zajmować się tobą? gdybyś nawet nie była piękna i miła, czyż nie jesteś kochana przez jednego z moich najlepszych przyjaciół? — D‘Artagnan ci za mnie podziękuje. — I ja się tego spodziewam. A teraz, kiedy wszystko ułożone, żegnam cię... Młode kobiety rozstały się z uśmiechem na ustach. Milady prawdę powiedziała, czuła się zmęczona, głowa jej ciążyła; nie zdołała jeszcze uporządkować zamiarów i stąd w umyśle jej powstało zamieszanie. Odczuwała potrzebę samotności. Nie widziała jasno przeszłości, lecz wystarczało jej trochę ciszy i spokoju, aby projekty niewyraźne nabrały formy stanowczej. Najpilniejsze było, jak na teraz, porwanie pani Bonacieux i trzymanie w miejscu bezpiecznem, a dopiero w razie potrzeby gwałtownej użycie jej, jako zakładniczki. Milady zaczynała obawiać się wyniku strasznego pojedynku, w którym z jednej strony wchodziła w grę wytrwałość jej wrogów, z drugiej osobista jej nienawiść i zawziętość. W dodatku przeczuwała tak, jak przeczuwa się burzę nadchodzącą, że koniec jest bliski, a będzie przerażający. Najważniejsze dla niej, jak to już powiedzieliśmy, było posiadać w swej mocy panią Bonacieux, a tem samem i życie d‘Artagnana. Więcej to znaczyło nawet, niż jego życie, bo było to życie kobiety, przez niego ukochanej. Był to jedyny środek, w razie niepowodzenia, do otrzymania dobrych warunków ugody. Postanowiła zatem, że panią Bonacieux, nic nie podejrzewającą, zabierze z sobą, ukryje w Armentiéres, a tam łatwo ją przekona, iż d‘Artagnan wcale do Bethune nie przybył. Za dwa tygodnie najdalej Rochefort powróci; przez dwa tygodnie zatem rozmyślać będzie, w jaki sposób zemścić się nad nienawistnymi jej muszkieterami. Nie znudzi się wcale, dzięki Bogu, będzie miała najmilsze zajęcie, jakie tylko mieć może kobieta z jej charakterem, to jest: przeżuwanie zemsty. Marząc tak, przypatrywała się położeniu ogrodu i rozkład jego starała się zapamiętać. Milady, jak dobry generał, obliczała naprzód szanse zwycięstwa, jak i porażki, chcąc mieć pewność tak w razie ataku, jak i odwrotu. Po upływie godziny usłyszała głos słodki; to pani Bonacieux ją przywołała. Dobra przełożona przystała na wszystko i zaraz na początek miały jeść razem kolację. Gdy weszły w podwórze, powóz jakiś stanął przed bramą. Milady zatrzymała się. — Czy słyszysz?... — zapytała. — Słyszę turkot powozu. — To mój brat przysyła po nas. — O mój Boże! — Odwagi, kochanko!... Dzwonek odezwał się u bramy klasztornej. — Idź do twego pokoju — powiedziała do pani Bonacieux — masz pewnie jakie kosztowności, którebyś zabrać pragnęła. — Mam listy od niego. — No to idź, zabierz je i wracaj do mnie, zjemy trochę naprędce; wypadnie nam może późno w noc jechać, trzeba się zatem posilić. — Boże wielki!... — rzekła pani Bonacieux, kładąc rękę na piersiach — serce mi tak bije, nie mogę się z miejsca ruszyć. — Bądź mężna, pomyśl, że za kwadrans będziesz wolna, pomyśl, że wszystko to dla niego robisz. — O! tak, wszystko dla niego. Tem jednem słowem wróciłaś mi odwagę; idź już, przyjdę za chwilę do ciebie!.. Milady pobiegła do siebie, zastała już lokaja Rocheforta i powiedziała mu, co ma robić. Czekać miał przy bramie; gdyby wypadkiem muszkieterowie nadjechali, powóz powinien zmykać coprędzej, objechać dokoła klasztor i czekać na milady w małej wiosce po drugiej stronie lasku. W takim razie milady przejdzie lasek piechotą i dotrze do wioski. Powiedzieliśmy już, że milady znała wybornie te okolice Francji. Jeżeli zaś muszkieterowie nie nadjadą, wszystko stanie się według ułożonego planu, pani Bonacieux wejdzie do powozu i milady uwiezie ją w ten sposób. Pani Bonacieux wróciła. Milady, ażeby nie wzbudzić w niej podejrzeń, powtórzyła służącemu ostatnie instrukcje. Zadała kilka pytań o stan ekwipażu: był to powóz zaprzężony w trzy dzielne konie z pocztyljonem na koźle; lokaj Rocheforta pojedzie przodem w roli kurjera. Niesłusznie milady obawiała się podejrzeń pani Bonacieux; biedna kobiecina zanadto była czysta i prawa, by posądzać mogła kogo o przewrotność, w dodatku nazwisko lady de Winter, słyszane od przełożonej, obce jej było zupełnie i nie przypuszczała, aby ta kobieta mogła kiedykolwiek wywierać wpływ na jej życie. — Wszystko już gotowe — rzekła milady, po odejściu lokaja. — Przełożona nie domyśla się niczego i wierzy, że przyjechano po mnie z woli kardynała. Służący poszedł wydać ostateczne rozkazy; zjedz cokolwiek, wypij trochę wina i jedźmy już. — Tak — rzekła pani Bonacieux machinalnie — tak, jedźmy już... Milady posadziła ją przy stole, nalała kieliszek wina hiszpańskiego i podsunęła kawałek kurczęcia. — Widzisz, jak nam okoliczności sprzyjają: noc oto zapada; o świtaniu będziemy już w naszem schronieniu; nikt nie domyśli się nawet, gdzie jesteśmy. No, no, otrząśnij się z apatji, zjedz cokolwiek. Pani Bonacieux zjadła parę kawałków i umoczyła usta w kieliszku. — Dalej, kochanko — rzekła milady, biorąc kieliszek — zrób tak, jak ja... Lecz, gdy miała dotknąć ustami, ręka jej zatrzymała się nieruchomo: doleciał ją z oddalenia odgłos zbliżającego się orszaku, a jednocześnie słychać było rżenie koni. Odgłos ten spłoszył jej radość tak, jak szum burzy spędza z powiek sen rozkoszny; zbladła i pobiegła do okna, gdy pani Bonacieux powstała drżąca i aby nie upaść, trzymała się krzesła. Nic nie było widać, tylko odgłos kopyt końskich stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. — O! mój Boże!... — rzekła pani Bonacieux — co znaczy ta wrzawa? — Przybywają obrońcy nasi lub nieprzyjaciele — odparła milady z okrutną zimną krwią — zostań, gdzie jesteś, a ja ci powiem, co zobaczę... Pani Bonacieux stała milcząca, nieruchoma, jak posąg. Wrzawa stawała się coraz głośniejsza, orszak znajdował się o jakie sto pięćdziesiąt kroków najwyżej; widać go nie było tylko z powodu zakrętu drogi. Coraz jednak wyraźniej tętent dolatywał, można było prawie poznać ilość koni, po odgłosie podków na drodze. Milady wytężała wzrok z całej siły. Nagle na skręcie drogi ujrzała kapelusze, błyszczące od galonów i pióropusze, z wiatrem igrające; najpierw dwóch... potem pięciu, nareszcie ośmiu jeźdźców narachowała... Jeden z nich pędził przodem na długość dwóch koni... Milady jęknęła głucho. W jeźdźcu poznała d‘Artagnana. — O! Boże mój!... — zawołała pani Bonacieux — co tam zobaczyłaś? — Mundury straży kardynalskiej; nie mamy ani chwili do stracenia — krzyknęła milady. — Uciekajmy! uciekajmy! — Tak, tak, uciekajmy!... — powtórzyła pani Bonacieux, nie mogąc kroku postąpić, bo przykuta była do miejsca przerażeniem. Jeźdźcy właśnie przejeżdżali pod oknem. Milady próbowała wziąć ją na ręce i wynieść, lecz nie mogła poradzić. Usłyszała turkot powozu, umykającego za ukazaniem się muszkieterów; następnie rozległo się kilka strzałów. — Ostatni raz cię wzywam, czy pójdziesz ze mną?... — krzyknęła milady. — O! mój Boże! mój Boże! widzisz przecie, że nie mam siły; widzisz, że nie mogę na nogach się utrzymać... uciekaj sama!... — Uciekać sama? ciebie zostawić? nie, nie, nigdy! — wołała milady. Naraz wyprostowała się, groźny ogień zabłysnął w jej oczach; pobiegła do stołu i wpuściła w szklankę pani Bonacieux zawartość pierścienia, który otworzyła szybko. Było to ziarnko czerwone, które rozpuściło się natychmiast. Ujęła szklankę ręką pewną: — Wypij — rzekła — to wino sił ci doda; wypij prędko. Przytknęła szklankę do ust młodej kobiety, a ta wypiła bez oporu. — A! nie tak pragnęłam się zemścić — rzekła milady z uśmiechem szatańskim, stawiając szklankę na stole — lecz, na honor! trzeba robić, co można... Po tych słowach uciekła z pokoju. Pani Bonacieux patrzała, nie mogąc już iść za nią; było z nią jak z tymi, którzy śnią, że ich ścigają, a oni napróżno wysilają się, aby powstać na nogi. Tak przeszło kilka minut, wrzawa okrutna przysuwała się do drzwi; pani Bonacieux czekała na powrót milady. Kilka razy, z trwogi zapewne, pot zimny zlewał jej czoło pałające. Nareszcie usłyszała zgrzyt kraty żelaznej, rozmowa głośna coraz się zbliżała i pewna była, że słyszy imię swoje powtarzane. Krzyknęła radośnie i do drzwi się rzuciła, poznała bowiem głos kochanka. — D‘Artagnan! d‘Artagnan! — wołała — czy to ty jesteś? Tutaj, chodź tutaj! — Konstancjo! Konstancjo — odpowiedział młodzieniec — gdzie jesteś? na Boga! W tejże chwili drzwi celi rozwarły się raptownie; kilku mężczyzn wbiegło do pokoju; pani Bonacieux upadła na fotel, prawie nieprzytomna. D‘Artagnan cisnął na ziemię pistolet, dymiący jeszcze, i rzucił się na kolana przed ukochaną; Athos swój za pas założył, a Porthos i Aramis chowali szpady do pochew. — O! d‘Artagnan! mój najdroższy! przybyłeś nakoniec, nie zawiodłeś mnie, ty wierny mój przyjacielu. — Tak, tak, Konstancjo, jesteśmy już razem!... — O! ona ciągle mówiła, że nie przyjedziesz, ja jednak nie traciłem nadziei, nie chciałam uciekać: o! jak dobrze zrobiłam, jak jestem szczęśliwa! Na ten wyraz ona, Athos, który siedział spokojnie, zerwał się na nogi. — Ona? co za ona? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Moja towarzyszka, która z przyjaźni chciała mnie uchronić od prześladowania; ta sama która wzięła was za straż kardynalską i właśnie tylko co uciekła... — Twoja towarzyszka! — zawołał d‘Artagnan, blednąc, jak płótno — o jakiej towarzyszce mówisz? — O tej, której powóz stał przed bramą, która mówiła, że jest twoją przyjaciółką i że zwierzyłeś się jej ze wszystkiego. — Jak ona się nazywa? — wołał d‘Artagnan! na Boga! czy znasz jej nazwisko? — O! wiem, słyszałem, jak o niej mówiono, czekaj... to dziwne... o mój Boże!... ciemno mi przed oczami... — Do mnie przyjaciele! do mnie! ręce jej lodowacieją — zawołał d‘Artagnan — mdleje, wielki Boże, straciła przytomność!... Podczas gdy Porthos z całych sił wołał o pomoc, Aramis podbiegł do stołu po szklankę wody; zatrzymał się jednak; widząc straszną zmianę na twarzy Athosa, który, stojąc obok stołu, z włosem najeżonym, błędnym wzrokiem patrzył w jedną ze szklanek i zdawał się być pod wpływem podejrzeń okrutnych. — O! — mówił Athos — nie, to niepodobna! Bóg niedopuściłby do podobnej zbrodni. — Wody! wody! — krzyczał d‘Artagnan. — Nieszczęśliwa kobieta! — szepnął Athos. Pani Bonacieux otworzyła oczy, wilgotne od pocałunków d‘Artagnana. — Przychodzi do siebie! — zawołał młodzieniec. — Dzięki ci: Boże! — Pani — odezwał się Athos — pani, na imię Boskie, powiedz, kto pił z tej szklanki? — Ja, panie... — odpowiedziała głosem gasnącym. — Kto wino nalewał? — Ona. — Co za ona? — A!... przypominam sobie, hrabina de Winter... Czterech muszkieterów krzyknęło jednocześnie, lecz Athos najgłośniej. W chwili tej właśnie twarz pani Bonacieux stała się blada i przejrzysta, boleści straszne porwały ją... upadła na ręce Porthosa i Aramisa. D‘Artagnan w rozpaczy nieopisanej porwał za rękę Athosa. — Jakto? — rzekł — przypuszczasz... — łkanie głos mu zatamowało. — Wszystkiego się spodziewam — odparł Athos, przygryzając do krwi usta, by nie jęknąć. — D‘Artagnan! d‘Artagnan!... — zawołała pani Bonacieux — gdzie jesteś? widzisz, że umieram!... D‘Artagnan opuścił rękę Athosa i podbiegł do niej. Sliczna twarzyczka młodej kobiety pokryła się trupią bladością, oczy, jak szklane, patrzały, nie widząc, drżenie konwulsyjne wstrząsnęło ciałem, pot kroplisty wystąpił na czoło. — Na miłość Boską, biegnijcie, wołajcie ludzi. Porthos! gdy ona poda komu trucizny, niema już lekarstwa... — Ratujcie! ratujcie!... — szeptała pani Bonacieux. Poczem, zebrawszy ostatnie siły, ujęła w dłonie głowę młodzieńca, popatrzyła w oczy, jak gdyby duszę oddać mu pragnęła i, płacząc, przycisnęła usta do ust jego. — Konstancjo! droga Konstancjo!... — wołał d‘Artagnan. Lekkie westchnienie poczuł na ustach... to dusza Konstancji, czysta i kochająca, powracała do nieba... D‘Artagnan już tylko trupa trzymał w objęciach... Nareszcie krzyknął przeraźliwie i padł na ziemię sztywny i blady, równie jak jego ukochana! Porthos płakał; Aramis pięścią niebu wygrażał, Athos się przeżegnał. W tej chwili właśnie mężczyzna jakiś stanął we drzwiach, tak blady prawie, jak wszyscy zgromadzeni w pokoju. Potoczył okiem dokoła; ujrzał panią Bonacieux nieżywą, a d‘Artagnana zemdlonego. Trafił na chwilę osłupienia, następującą po wielkich katastrofach. — Nie omyliłem się — powiedział — oto pan d‘Artagnan i jego trzej przyjaciele, panowie: Athos, Porthos i Aramis! Przyjaciele patrzeli na nieznajomego, zdziwieni; wszystkim trzem zdawało się, że go znają. — Panowie — ciągnął nowoprzybyły — poszukujecie również, jak ja, kobiety, która — dodał z uśmiechem gorzkim — była tu z pewnością, bo widzę oto ślady jej przejścia... Trzej przyjaciele oniemieli; głos i twarz nieznajomego budziły w nich niejasne wspomnienia. — Panowie — mówił dalej — ponieważ nie chcecie poznać człowieka, który wam podwakroć życie zawdzięcza, zmuszony jestem dopomóc waszej pamięci: jestem lord de Winter, szwagier owej kobiety... Athos wstał i podał mu rękę. — Witaj, milordzie — powiedział — domyślam się, że z nami trzymasz... — Wyruszyłem w pięć godzin po niej z Portsmouth — odparł lord de Winter — przybyłem do Boulogne zapóźno; w Saint-Omer pięć minut tylko chybiłem; nakoniec w Lilliers ślad jej straciłem. Szukałem wszędzie w okolicy, pytałem napotkanych w drodze; widziałem was, pędzących galopem, poznałem pana d‘Artagnan... Wołałem na was, nie odpowiedzieliście; chciałem was dopędzić. lecz koń mój zmęczony ustawał. Pomimo pośpiechu, przybyliście jednak zapóźno. — Przypatrz się, milordzie — rzekł Athos wskazując panią Bonacieux nieżywą i d‘Artagnana, którego Porthos i Aramis starali się ocucić. — Czy oboje nie żyją? — zapytał chłodno lord de Winter. — Nie, na szczęście — odrzekł Athos — pan d‘Artagnan zemdlał jedynie. — A! tem lepiej — rzekł de Winter. —D‘Artagnan otworzył oczy, wyrwał się z rąk Porthosa i Aramisa, jak szalony, rzucił się na ciało kochanki. Athos powstał i krokiem uroczystym podszedł do przyjaciela; uścisnął czule zanoszącego się od płaczu i rzekł głosem poważnym a serdecznym. — Przyjacielu, bądź mężny: kobiety opłakują umarłych, mężczyźni mszczą się za nich... — O!... tak — rzekł d‘Artagnan — jeżeli idzie o pomszczenie śmierci tego anioła, gotów jestem pójść z tobą! Athos skorzystał z chwili odwagi, jaką nadzieja zemsty natchnęła nieszczęśliwego młodzieńca i skinął na Porthosa i Aramisa, aby poszli po przełożoną. Spotkali ją na korytarzu, wzruszoną i wylękłą wobec tylu wypadków niespodzianych; przywołała kilka zakonnic. które, wzbrew regule klasztornej, znalazły się w obecności aż pięciu mężczyzn odrazu. — Szanowna pani! — przemówił Athos, biorąc d‘Artagnana pod rękę, — twoim staraniom polecamy zwłoki tej nieszczęśliwej kobiety. Była aniołem na ziemi, a teraz jest pewnie aniołem w niebie. Pochowaj ją pani, jak siostrę klasztorną; wrócimy kiedyś pomodlić się na jej grobie. D‘Artagnan ukrył twarz na piersiach przyjaciela i wybuchnął płaczem. — Płacz — rzekł Athos — płacz!... serce pełne miłości, ognia i życia! Niestety, jakżebym pragnął móc tak, jak ty zapłakać! I wyprowadził przyjaciela, czuły, jak ojciec, pocieszający, jak duchowny, a wielki jak człowiek, który dużo w życiu wycierpiał. Poszli w pięciu wszyscy do miasta Bethune, aż zatrzymali się przed pierwszą napotkaną oberżą. — Czy nie udamy się w pogoń za tym potworem? — zapytał d‘Artagnan. — Później — odparł Athos — muszę jeszcze załatwić niektóre sprawy. — Jeżeli się nam wymknie — przerwał młodzieniec — to z twojej winy jedynie... — Odpowiadam za nią — rzekł Athos. Tak wielka była wiara d‘Artagnana w słowa przyjaciela, że opuścił głowę i, nic nie mówiąc, udał się za nim do oberży. Porthos i Aramis spojrzeli na siebie, nie rozumiejąc tej pewności Athosa. Lord de Winter sądził, że mówi on tak, aby ulżyć boleści d‘Artagnana. — A teraz, panowie — rzekł znów Athos, gdy go zapewniono, iż jest w oberży pięć wolnych pokojów — rozejdźmy się; d‘Artagnan potrzebuje samotności, aby się wypłakać i przespać. Ja biorę na siebie odpowiedzialność za wszystko, bądźcie zatem spokojni. — Zdaje mi się jednak — przemówił lord de Winter — jeżeli mamy wystąpić przeciw hrabinie, do mnie to należy: jest ona bowiem moją bratową. — Mnie bardziej to dotyczy, — rzekł Athos — bo ona jest moją żoną... D‘Artagnan uśmiechnął się, poznał, że Athos pewny jest zemsty, kiedy wyjawił tajemnicę swoję. Porthos i Aramis spojrzeli na siebie, bladzi z przerażenia. Lord de Winter zaś myślał, że Athos zmysły postradał. — Idźcie, panowie, do siebie — rzekł Athos — a mnie działać pozwólcie. Widzicie teraz, że, jako mąż, mam do tego prawo niezaprzeczone. D‘Artagnan, jeżeli nie zgubiłeś, oddaj mi papier, który wypadł z kapelusza owemu jeźdźcowi; na nim wypisana jest nazwa wioski... — A!... — zawołał d‘Artagnan — rozumiem — nazwa wypisana jej ręką. — Poznajesz teraz — rzekł Athos — że jest Bóg w niebie!